Fionna in danger
by vhdc1234
Summary: This was a dare my friends made me do. Marshal Lee the vampire king was a ruthless evil doer. What happens when a human girl enters his life? Will she melt his dead heart? Or will he suck the life out of her? Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Look, this is my first Fiolee fanfiction and I personaly don't like Fiolee, But my friends keep telling me to 'stop acting crazy and just like fiolee already' So I'm going to try to write a Fiolee Fanfic. Here goes nothing.**

* * *

I never ran this fast in all my life. Well, except when I had to fight the Lich Queen. But that was to save the world. This is to save my life. This is why I'm running:

-Earlier-

I was taking a walk after visiting Gumball and saving his butt again. It was almost night so I decided I had to get home. I called Cake and she told me to get here as fast as posible. There was going to be a thunderstorm. I hated thunder storms. They always freaked me out. I felt a few raindrops hit my head. I gulped. I ran and ran until I reached a cave in the clearing. I went inside just in time. Thunder started to hit and lightning flashed. I layed down on the rocks alomost fell asleep when, I heard footsteps. They were coming this way.

"Who's there!" I called. No answer. Just footsteps. I got up and pulled out my sword. I heard laughing. Not funny laughing, it was more like and evil cackle.

"Show yourself. I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it." I yelled. More laughing.

"You think you can hurt me with that little thing. Oh and by the way, what's a little bunny doing here in the middle of the night? Aren't you supposed to be at home?" It said. His voice sent chills down my spine. How dare he call me little!

He came out of the shadows. He was tall and slender. He had jet black hair and wore a plaid shirt with jeans. He had fangs and pale sink with two bite marks on his neck. Vampires. I hated them more than thunderstorms. He stared at me in disbelife.

"Hmm…I thought humans were extinct. I guess one survived. But not for long. I haven't had human in years. I wonder if they still taste the same." He struck at me, but I dodged. He fell to the ground face first. I rook the only change I had and I ran as fast as I could. I never ran this fast in all my life. Well, except when I had to fight the Lich Queen. But that was to save the world, this is to save my life. I didn't get that far when something jumped on me and pinned me down. I heard more laughing.

"Hahaha. Thought you could outrun the vampire king himself. Demon powers also have thier advanteges. You're nothing but a weak human girl." My hands were stuck behind my back. No, seriously. I couldn't move them. There must have been a spell used to trap them.

"Please don't kill me. I'll do anything." I yelled. I felt a sharp pain on the top of my head. Then I blacked out.

* * *

**There. Finally done. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marshal's P.O.V**

Anything, huh. After I heard that I knocked her out cold. I might as well have a little fun with her. I picked her up and dragged her to my cave. I tossed her on my blood red couch. I wonder why I haven't turned it gray yet. I grabbed my bass and played a smooth song. I heard a groan. The human girl woke up with a start. _This is going to be fun. Just wait 'till I'm done with her._ I thought. A high pitch scream snapped me out of my thoughts. I floated up to her and put my hand over her mouth. "Stop screaming! You're alive!" I yelled. She blinked a few times before she kicked me in the stomach. I felt to my knees, cluching my stomach. She ran for the door. Thank Glob I locked it. She pulled and pushed on it until she gave up. "Let me out of here!" she yelled. I shook my head. "You said you'll do anything if I let you live. If you run away, that will be breaking your part of the deal. Then, I'll break mine." I said with my fangs showing.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

He had a good point. If I wanted to stay alive, I would have to do what he said. I looked down at my feet. What should I do? I nodded in displeasure. I heard my phone ring. I knew it was Cake. I ran to answer it, but that vampire grabbed it and broke it into a million pieces by just squezzing it. I stared at him in shock. How can he be that strong. "Why did you do that for?" I asked. "You said that you'll do anything. Well, number one is you will never leave unless I say so. Got it!" he said/yelled. I gulped. If Cake knew about this, she would rip this vamp limb for limb.

**Cake's P.O.V**

I was getting worried about Fionna. I mean, she's been gone for 4 hours. I tried calling her, but all I got was a voice mail saying that her phone got disconnected. I knew something was wrong. She always picked up her phone. So I called the only person I knew could help. Prince Gumball. "PG. FIONNA IS MISSING. SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR 4 HOURS." I yelled into to phone. "Who would want to kiddnapp Fionna besides the lich and ice queen? The lich got destroyed and ice queen is would just get beat up if she tried. … Wait, There's only one person I know who doesn't know Fionna. I'll be right over." he said. I waited 10 minutes before he got here. He told me about this annoying vampire that lives in Aaa. "The only problem is… we can't kill him because he's a royal. The vampire king." My jaw dropped when he said that. A vampire kiddnapped my sister. Ohh… I'll scrach his eyes out. "Where does he live? I want my Fionna back." I said. "He lives in a cave over there." he pointed twords the woods. Next step, get Fionna back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry**** I didnt update soon. But this story is torcher to me because I ship FionnaxFlame Prince. But this is a bet with my friends, so I have to do this. Help.**

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V**

My hearth was pounding in my chest. Yours would to if you were in my situation. I was in a vampire's house stuck being his servant. Marshal strummed his axe bass thing while I was to scared to move. He finished the song and turned to look at me. He smirked. He floated twords me. I backed up untilk my back hit the wall. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I stared into his blood red eyes. He chuckled.

"Ok. First assighnment as my henchwoman, go get my an apple from the fridge. Ohh, and if you try to escape," he shot a red beam at my arms and metal cuffs appered. "these will give you a shock and will alert me that you left the house. I will aslo shock you if you don't do as I say. Now go." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge. The second I stepped into the living room, the door broke open reveling Cake and PG.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" yelled an enraged Cake. I froze. Marshal smirked.

"Oh look. A Cat and little Prince Bubbu. Sorry, but she belongs to me now." Cake jumped at him, but he dodged and grabbed her tail. He tossed her across the room into PG. Cake groaned.

"Sorry cat, but she made a deal with me. Fionna, tell them the deal." he said. Before I had time to think I found myself saying,

"No!" Marshal looked shocked, but then was replaced by anger.

"TELL THEM NOW!" he yelled, but again I said no. Cake sat up, but I could tell she was to hurt to fight. Marshal threw a red beam at my cuffs. I felt a massive shock go through my body. I screamed in pain. Cake got up and was about to launch herself twords Marshal, but he inturrupted her.

**Cake's P.O.V**

I saw that moster throw a red beam at my sister. It hit her cuffs with caused her to scream in pain. I ignorned to pain my mussles gave me and was about to launch, but that demon said something that made my think again.

"Ahh Ahh Ahh, kitty. I wouldn't do that if I were you. I wouldn't want your little bunny to get shock again." I insently sat down. I looked at Fionna. She was on her knees with tears in her eyes.

"Good Kitty. Now, the deal was, she has to do what I say or else…" said the vampire.

**Marshal's P.O.V**

I saw the kitty sit down. I laughed.

"Good Kitty. Now the deal was, she has to do what I say or else…" I said. I felt good to know I was feared. I lifted Fionna, who apperently passed out, and the cat up to my spare bedroom. I knew a locked door couldn't hold them, so I clipped clip chains that were conected to the wall on Fionna's cuffs and I put an anti-magical collor on the cat. I locked the door and went to face Bubbu. He looked worried.

"Let them go, or I will tell Aaa that you have thier heroins locked up." I smirked. In the blink of an Eye, I pinned him to the wall.

"Listen bubbu, if you tell anyone, I will have my people and my demons destroy the Candy Kingdom, understand." He nodded rapidly.

"Good, now leave." He hurried out the door. I laughed evily.

* * *

**Well, thats done. Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to get this over with so I'm going to update this more.**

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I woke up the next moring to a knock at the door.

"Wakey Wakey Bunny and Kitty. We have a big day ahead of us." Marshal said. I tried to walk but my arms and ankles were chained to the wall. I saw Cake asleep on the floor. She had a collor on that was conected to the wall. I heard the door unlock. Marshal stepped in. He smirked. He pulled out a key and unlock the chains on me and Cake's. Cake was still asleep, so I shook her awake. She groaned.

"Fi, it's to early to get up. Go back to bed."

"Cake get up. We are not at home." Cake looked up. The second she looked at Marshal she hissed. She launched herself at him and started to claw his face. I ripped Cake off. She gave me a 'What you do that for' look. I pointed to my cuffs. She sighed.

"That's better. Fionna come on. We have lots of work to do. Or should I say, _you_ have lots of work to do. Starting with my chores. Here's a list." he handed me a 2-foot list. First thing was to clean his room._  
_

-4 hours later-

I just Finished the last thing on the list. I was tiered, but not that tiered. Cake had to make dinner. Marshal followed me around all day. This was the worst day ever. Wait, if Marshal's a vampire, shouldn't he be asleep.

"Marshal, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." he said.

"If you're a vampire, shouldn't you be asleep?" He chuckled.

"I'm a day and night vampire. I sleep when I want." he said.

**Cake's P.O.V**

I had to cook for that horrible vampire. The worst part was that I couldn't streach. This collor Wouldn't let me. Fionna came in the kitchen with Marshal. She walked over to me and helped me make my famouse spagetti. I made sure to put lots of spagetti sauce on it, since Marshal likes to suck the color red. Marshal left the kitchen to do some vampire things as he put it.

"Fi, how did you get into this mess? I told you not to go near a vampire." I said.

**Marshal's P.O.V**

I stepped out of the kitchen. I wanted to see what they were talking about without me. I turned myself invisible and waited by the door.

"Fi, how did you get into this mess? I told you not to go near a vampire." The cat said.

"Cake, it was a thunderstorm. You know I hate those. They freak me out." Fionna said. I fought back my laughter. The great heroine of Aaa is afriad of thunderstroms.

"Babycakes, you're 12. You have to be brave. Look what your fears got you into. You're stuck serving a bloodsucker. Listen, we need to show that vampire a lesson." What did they mean by that.

"Yeah, lets show that good for nothing bloodsucker what we are made of." Ok, that got me mad, and you shouldn't make the vampire king mad. I turned visible again. They stared at me with widen eyes. My eyes turned demonic.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

His eyes turned blood red. His fangs were showing. If you never experianced true fear, than this was it.

"What did you call me?" he yelled. I couldn't answer. I was forzen in fear.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" he yelled even louder. I looked at Cake. She didn't show fear. She showed anger. She launched herself at him. He caught her by the tail again. He threw her at me. I caught Cake in my arms. I held her back so she wouldn't attack again. He shot a red beam and it hit my cuffs. Another massive shock went through my body. I screamed and drop Cake. Then I blacked out.

* * *

**I don't want to write this. But, its a bet, so stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. YOU MIGHT THINK THAT THIS IS A RUMOR OR A CRULE JOKE WELL ITS NOT THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO SHUT DOWN FANFICTION WE NEED ALL OF YOU TO SIGN A PATITION SO OUR BELOVED FANFICTION CAN LIVE PLEASE SIGN THE PATITION SO WE CAN SAVE THIS WEBSITE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Marshal's P.O.V**

I felt a pang in my chest. I never felt this before. I heard about it. I think it was called … guilt. My demon form went down. I hurt her. My mother always said that this was suppose to make me happy. But why didn't I feel happy. I felt bad for her. The cat tried to wake Fionna up. But failed. That shock I gave her was suppose to stun her.

I blame the cat.

I know I was the one who shocked her, but that cat got me angry. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her groan. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked at me with fear. I ignored the guilt. Which was very easy for me. I've done this thousands of times. I sucked the life out of hundreds of souls. I can handle a little guilt.

"Hey bunny. Now you know not to go against me. By the way. That cat has to go." I said. I grabbed the cat and brought her outside. I removed her collar.

"If you tell anyone that you know where your bunny is. I will suck the life out of her. NOW GO." I yelled. She ran out faster than you could think of. I went inside to find Fionna holding her sword. She was in a fighting stance. She really thought she could beat me. I pretended to be frightened.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

He seemed scared. I was surprised. I ran at him with my sword. I swung and made alarge gash in his arm. He screamed in agony. Then, he did what I never thought he would. He snatched my sword and forced me to my knees. He tied my hands together with a thin, but strong rope. Then, he placed his fangs on my neck.

**Marshal's P.O.V**

This did not go as planed. I was only suppose to trick her. But she hurt me badly and my vampire instincts kicked in. Now I was two centimeters from sucking her blood. I knew she was terrified. But, maybe a little wouldn't hurt.

"Are you going to turn me into a vampire?" Fionna asked, her voice shaking. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were red.

"No, my little bunny. I can only turn you into a vampire if I inject you with venom. I only want revenge on you for hurting me. I wont hurt a bit. Just a pinch." I felt her shiver. My fangs then pierced her skin. I tasted her sweet blood.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I felt his fangs enter my skin. I didn't hurt like I thought it would. Sure, it stung a little. Then, I started to feel a gooey feeling. It was a mixture with fear and pain. His fangs dug deeper into my skin. He drained part of my blood supply. Then, I felt his fangs come out. He dropped me. I landed face first. I was crying my eyes out. A hiccup escaped my mouth every other moment. I look up to see his smiling face. A bit of my blood ran down his chin.

"Never try to fight me again." He said darkly. I passed out afterwords.

**Gumball's P.O.V**

Cake burst through my bedroom door. She told me everything that happened and that Fionna could be in danger. She took me to Marshal's house. I saw her slash his arm. Him bringing her down. And him sucking her blood. And her passing out. Cake has an angry expression on her face. I burst through the door without thinking. Cake followed me.

"Hello again, Bubba." Marshal said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people of fanfiction. I have decided to quit my bet with my so called friends. Guess who owes them each 10 bucks. This is not a Fiolee anymore. But I hope you still enjoy the story. But now I'm broke.**

* * *

**Gumball's P.O.V**

"Hello Bubba."Marshal said.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you suck her blood? She's just an innocent child and you almost killed her." I yelled. He smirked.

"She's mine now. I can do what I want." He said.

"That doesn't make it OK to suck an innocent girl's blood!" I yelled.

"I've done it thousands of time before. I think one more time wont hurt. Unless, it hurts you. You 'like like' her, don't you?" He taunted. I scream. I went to tackle him, but he floated up and I hit the wall head first. I tried to stay awake, but my world went black.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

_The memory played in my head over and over again. But so much worse. I was on my knees. He was holding me tightly. He painfully grabbed my head. Then his horrible fangs sunk into my skin. Oh how much it hurt. He slowly drank my blood. His fangs dug deeper into my neck. The gooey feeling came back. Those fangs kept digging deeper. So much pain. He drained half my blood. They were still going in deeper, they seem to be growing. 3/4 of my blood was gone. They went in deeper one last time. They were in completely. Not one millimeter was left to drill in, but I still felt like they were growing. Then, all my blood was gone. My life was gone. I collapsed on the floor. I turn to face Marshal, but it wasn't him. It was another bloodsucker._

I heard a scream and I regain consciousness. I was still in the same stop with my hands tied behind my back. I was surprised of what was happening. I saw Gumball hit the wall head first.

"GUMBALL!" I yelled. Then I saw Cake fighting Marshal. He grabbed her and threw her out the door. Then, he grabbed Gumball and did the same. He faced me with blood red eyes. He ripped of my hat. He grabbed my hair and dragged me to a hidden door. He opened it and pulled me through it. He yanked my hair harder. I yelped in pain. He ignored my cries. He threw me downstairs. He turned on the lights. I saw the most disturbing sight. It was a dungeon filled with bones and torturing machines.

"Welcome to your new home, my bunny. You will never leave this place again." He said.

**Marshal's P.O.V**

I dragged her down to the dungeon that my mom got me for my 1,000th birthday. I never used this stuff anyways. The bones were just plastic and the torture machines didn't work. The only things that worked around here were the cells and the restraints. My mom got it for a _very_ cheap price. It used to belong to a castle before the Great Mushroom War. I felt my bunny tremble.

Perfect.

"Welcome to your new home, my bunny. You will never leave this place again."

I just need to scare the daylights out of her. I untied her hands. I pulled her hair and made her stand up. I ripped off her cuffs, she wont need them anymore. I led her to a cell and pushed her in. I locked the doors and left. But, then I turned invisible and went back in. She sat on her straw bed.

"Man, that stupid vampire. I can't wait for him to let me out so I can kick his butt. If Cake was here, she would mold her hand into a key and let us out." she mumbled. I went back upstairs. Tomorrow, I'm going to give her a surprise she'll never forget.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I laid in my straw bed. My neck burned from where I was bit. I should have know he would bite me someday. But, I never thought it was today. I dozed off to another nightmare.

_I tried to run away, but stayed in place. I was like I was on some sort of wheel. I felt something grab my foot. It dragged me away. I turned to face it. That it was a vampire. Not Marshal, but the other one. He had dirty blond hair and green eyes. He picked me up and forced me to my knees. He bit me again. But this time, I felt something go in instead of my blood coming out. I felt a burning hot liquid enter my blood. The deeper his fangs got, the faster it spread through my body. I headed strait for my immune system. I felt my teeth become fangs. My color faded. And my eyes changed colors. I was a vampire._


	8. Chapter 8

**Marshal's P.O.V**

The next morning I went into my little bunny's room. I found her asleep, trembling like a leaf. Must be a nightmare. It's too hot down here for her to be cold. I was just about to unlock her door, when I heard something behind me. I turned to come face to face with my mother.

"Hello Marshal. I came like you asked. Where is that surprise you wanted me to see?" I stepped out of the way so she could see Fionna. She smiled at me.

"So, you finally took my advice and kidnapped a girl. Oh, and bit her too. Being evil has it's advantages. Soon, you might take my place in the Nightosphere." she said.

"No, I torment the people in Aaa. Not the Nightosphere. But I have to agree with you on being evil. Her blood tasted so sweet. Such a nice human. But, I will break her." I said. She smiled at me again. I unlocked my bunny's cell and went in. I shook my bunny awake.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I awoke to find Marshal shaking me. A woman was behind him. I instantly recognized her. Ruler of the Nightosphere. I let out an ear splitting scream. Marshal's cold hand pressed against my mouth. Once he removed his hand, he grabbed my hair and pulled me up. He wrapped his arm around me, keeping me still.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die." I repeated. He turned me around and slapped me, which caused me to shut up.

"Bunny, I would like you to meet my mother, Heather Abadeer." I tried to back up, but I felt my hair being tug.

"No struggling. Or do you want me to bite you again." I instantly stopped squirming. He handed me to his mother. She gripped me harder than Marshal ever could. Marshal went upstairs and came back with a small tray with white powder and a small cloth. I knew what that was. Drugging powder. That stuff could knock out a pack of tigers in one blow. He was going to drug me. He put a little on the cloth and grabbed me again. Heather let go. I tried to struggle, but I didn't even budge. He gently placed to cloth on my face. I felt myself getting drowsy.

"Don't fight it, bunny. You know you can't win. Just sleep." I closed my eyes and my body went limp.

I woke up with my hand tied above my straw bed. I was back in my cell room.. I noticed Marshal was there too. He was at the edge of my bed. He placed his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh." He whispered. He placed his hands on my neck with the two bite marks. He placed two fingers on the holes and pinched. I felt great pain. His fingers burned as his nails dug into my skin. He pinched harder. I felt hot liquid run down my neck. I knew he reopened my wound. He took his hands off. His fingers were stained with blood. He lick them and my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. He said a weird incantation and he took a clean cloth and cleaned my wound. Then, I felt no pain.

"There, all healed. It's a long process. I have to reopen a wound to heal it. Now, I'm going to need you to cooperate with me here. Tell me everything that you dreamed of. This is important." he said. I started to tell him the dreams that I had. And about the other Vampire.

"How do you know my brother?!" he yelled. I stared at him.

"You don't, do you? I need to make a call." He went over to a mirror and said something in demon language. Then, the vampire from my dreams entered the room. He smirked at me, his fangs showing. I broke the ropes around my hands and backed up against the wall.

"Hello, bunny girl. Did you get the nightmares I sent you?" Marshal face washed with realization.

"Bunny, meet my brother, Alene. The Nightmare King. He rules Nightmare people with make nightmares." Marshall introduced.


End file.
